To My Valentine
by SimonSeville27
Summary: Simon and Jeanette start a Valentine's Day tradition.  It's a story of their love holding strong, despite all odds.  A special one-shot for my favorite couple.


**To My Valentine**

* * *

><p>AN: This is a special Simonette one-shot for Valentine's Day. I hope you enjoy it.

(This is what happens when a die-hard Simonette fan finally get's to watch Sploosh for the first time. [Thank you Bagdasarian for finally releasing it!])

* * *

><p><strong>Valentine's Day – 26 Years Old<strong>

"_Dear Simon,_

_I know you're probably going to find this silly, but I want to start a tradition. I think that every Valentine's day, we should write each other a short letter telling the other why we love them. I'll start._

_I have to say this year is a big year for our love. After all, this is our first Valentine's Day as husband and wife. I really can't explain how much I love you, which I guess sort of defeats the purpose of the letter, doesn't it? There's always just been something special about you. A lot of people think it's because we're alike, but it's not. We're so different. You're so much stronger than I am. You get me past the tough times in life. That's why I love you._

_I think that's all I have to say. I'm going to write you every year. If you don't want to, you don't have to, but I love to write, especially about you._

_With all my love,_

_Jeanette"_

"_Dear Jean,_

_You're going to think I'm really crazy for this idea, but I just have to do it. I want us to write letters every year on this day. I know how much you love to write, and we both love to read, so I figure it's a good way for me to tell you how much you mean to me. Plus I figure our children can read these someday. Maybe they'll find someone as wonderful as you._

_It's been an amazing first year Jean. I always knew I loved you, but I never knew how amazing our lives would be together._

_I'll write you again next year, even if you don't write me back. I'll never stop writing, because I'll never stop loving you._

_Love,_

_Simon"_

**Valentine's Day – 27 Years Old**

"_Dear Simon,_

_I bet you weren't expecting a letter from me this year? Like I said, I'm going to write you every year. This year's been tough, but like I said, you're strong, and you can pull through anything. I know we aren't together this year, and I know most of the time that's probably tough, but our lives have taken us in separate directions._

_No matter what happens, I will always love you. I hope you do read this letter, because I want you to know that even if we're not together all year, we will always be together on Valentine's Day, even if we are nowhere near each other._

_I just want you to remember that._

_Your life-long love,_

_Jeanette"_

"_Dear Jeanette,_

_I know this year has been hard for you. It's only our second Valentine's Day as husband and wife, and we aren't together for it. I know one day, I'll see you again, but fate has taken us apart, and that's something you need to live with._

_I will understand if you stop reading these letters from me. I know your love may fade for me, but my love never will. I'm sorry that I can't be there to comfort you, but I hope that this letter reminds you that I love you._

_Always yours,_

_Simon"_

**Valentine's Day – 30 Years Old**

"_Dear Simon,_

_This is the fifth letter I have written to you on this day, but we've only been together one of those times. It's hard for both of us to be apart, but we obviously weren't meant to be together right now. I know you may want to see me again, but that can't happen. Not for a long time. It isn't that I don't love you, because that cannot happen, it's just that we aren't meant to be together._

_I know that may be hard to accept, but it's true. But remember what I've told you in every letter. I will never stop writing you on this day, no matter what, because even if we can't be together every other day of the year, February 14 will always be the day of our love. It was the day we first kissed and it was the day you proposed to me. It was always a special day for us, and I hope it still can be._

_I miss you so much, but it's for the best._

_Give my love to the family,_

_Jeanette"_

"_Dear Jeanette,_

_Another year has passed hasn't it? You probably think I'm silly, still writing these letters when we can't even speak to each other. I know you, and I know you're reading these letters, no matter how hard it is to do. I don't know what tore us apart, but I wish we were together right now._

_You know, at our wedding, I told you that our love would never die. I know it hasn't. It means a lot to me that you still read these letters when you get them. It means that somewhere inside of you, you still love me._

_I'm not a person to regret a decision I've made, but whatever led to us being apart, is something I will always regret, even if I don't know what it was._

_I wish I could give you a kiss right now, but I can't, so do me a favor and kiss our children instead. I hope they're doing okay, I haven't seen them since they were infants. But I know they are with someone who loves them. They are with the most amazing person on this planet._

_Till next year,_

_Simon"_

**Valentine's Day – 35 Years Old**

"_Simon,_

_Yup, it's another letter. I know you've figured out that these letters won't stop by now. Just like my love won't stop. I have to admit that this one was harder to write than all the rest, because it would have been our tenth Valentine's Day together, if we were still married._

_I don't know what's going on in your life, but I want to tell you something important. I know that part of you still loves me, and part of you doesn't understand or accept why we aren't together, but you need to move on. I'm not coming back. It isn't that I don't love you, it's that I can't._

_I hope that if you haven't already, you will find another person to love. But even if you do, you will still get these letters. Even if I have to share it with someone else, today will still be our day. It always will be the day of our love._

_Your first -but not your last- love,_

_Jeanette"_

"_My Sweet Jeanette,_

_It's our tenth Valentine's Day together. I know this sounds stupid, but I always thought of what today would be like. I think I'll tell you about what my dream was. I'd wake up early and make you your favorite breakfast, waffles with fresh fruit. Then I'd sit by the piano, and play you our song as you woke up. I'd take you dancing and request our song again, because nothing reminds me of our love like that song._

_Then we'd go to the zoo. You always did love animals. You were so special in every way. We'd sit in the zoo and just talk. When the zoo finally closed and kicked us out, I'd take you to the park, because no matter how many hours we spent talking, I could never finish describing my love. When you were hungry, we'd go to the most expensive restaurant in town. Then we'd go home together._

_That's a word I know both of us miss. Together. We can't be together, but we can feel each other's love today. I hope you never forget that I love you._

_Kiss the children for me,_

_Simon"_

**Valentine's Day – 45 Years Old**

"_My Simon,_

_Twenty years. It's another big one. I think I'll take this chance to tell you what I dreamt today would be like. I know it doesn't sound romantic, but I wouldn't want to spend today at a fancy restaurant. I wouldn't want to go dancing. I wouldn't want to do anything. Because all of the time we spent eating, or driving or doing whatever crazy thing you planned, would be time we couldn't sit on the couch and talk. That is my dream date with you Simon, a whole day of doing nothing, but talking._

_But we can't talk anymore, and it's all my fault. Part of me wishes you wouldn't read any more of these letters. Part of me wishes you would move on with your life, but I know why you still read these._

_One of these days, we will be together again. When that happens, we can play our song. But until then, I really do want you to move on with your life._

_I will always love you and you will always love me. We each hold the other in our heart, wherever we go. You've impacted me in so many ways, it's unimaginable. Our love can't be broken, no matter what happens._

_May our love grow stronger, even if we grow further apart._

_With all my love,_

_Jean"_

"_Hello Jeanette,_

_You know, when I wrote this letter, for once I wasn't thinking about us. In fact I wasn't even thinking about you. I guess the thought of you reading another one of these letters without be by your side is just too hard to handle anymore._

_For once, I'm not going to talk about us. I just can't. It's too hard to think of us apart._

_I'm just going to say that I love you, and leave it at that._

_I need to spend this letter asking a favor. Our children are 21 years old now. I want you to tell them something for me. Tell them that even though they don't know me, I have always loved them. When they were born, I told them I would be there for them no matter what. I guess that isn't the case, is it? I hope your life hasn't been hard Jean. I always thought I would be able to provide for you._

_Someday our two little boys are going to get married. I'd like to think I could be there in some way when that happens. I just hope that they aren't torn away from their love like I was._

_I'm a little upset, so I'm going to end this letter. I'm not upset with you, just at the idea that we aren't together. It tears me apart._

_With love for all three of you,_

_Simon"_

**Valentine's Day – 50 Years Old**

"_Si,_

_I know what you're thinking. When are these letters going to stop? Well I have news for you, they won't. I guess if you're reading this, it means you still do feel something for me. Every year I tell you this, but it never gets less true. You are my only love. But I hope that you have moved on. Like I said, we won't be together again._

_It would have been twenty-five years today. We're both getting up there in age, aren't we? I wish I knew how the family was doing. Tell Brittany and Eleanor I'm sorry I left them._

_This is another hard one for me to write. Of course they're all hard. You know, in all of these letters, I never did tell you exactly why I love you. And why I still love you after all of this time apart._

_It's everything. You're so wonderful to be around. I can talk to you about the worst pain in the world, and you comfort me. I can tell you a funny story, and we laugh together. Or I can just sit next to you, and I feel complete. But for all of this time, I haven't been able to do these things. So why do I still love you? I guess it's the memories we made. Our children for one. They're two of the most wonderful memories ever. I know we both love each other, even if it's hard to admit. After all, you wouldn't be reading this if you weren't in love with me still._

_Don't forget to tell Brittany and Elle that I'm sorry about leaving. And give them a hug for me. Oh heck, give them a kiss for me. (That should freak Brittany out)_

_Your love, _

_Jeanette"_

"_Hello again Jeanette,_

_I can't believe it's been twenty five years. I will never know why we aren't together. I wish I could know, but I know that's impossible._

_You know, I lied to you fifteen years ago in my letter. I told you that that plan was for our tenth Valentine's Day, but it wasn't. That is how I dreamt every day would be. You know, when I first proposed to you, I couldn't afford the ring I wanted to buy you. I would buy it for you today if I could, but there isn't a man on Earth that can afford the stone that you deserve, so instead, I just have this letter for you. I know it doesn't really compare, but I want to tell you why I still love you, even though we aren't together._

_Actually, I don't know what it is. It's just that when I think of you, the world seems right. You know what I mean? When we were growing up, there were other girls at school that I thought were cute. But when I was around them, it didn't seem right. It wasn't until I met you that I realized what love was. And you will be the only person I will ever love._

_I hope you're happy right now. Your happiness means more to me than anything in the world. I really hope you've married someone wonderful, but I know that no person could ever deserve you. I hope you've found someone close though._

_Someday, I will see you again. When that day comes, my life will be whole again._

_Till we meet again,_

_Simon"_

**Valentine's Day – 60 Years Old**

"_Dear Simon,_

_I know I've said this before, but I feel so guilty for leaving you. I can't help but imagine what you've become since I left. When we were married, you were the youngest graduate from your medical school. You finished seven years of school and a five year residency by age twenty five. If you did that much in twenty five years of life, I can't help to think what you've accomplished at sixty. You must at least be the chief of staff in a hospital. Maybe the CEO of a drug company. I don't know what's happened in your life, but it's fun to think about what you've accomplished._

_You're probably getting close to retirement now. I can't believe how the years have gone by. Well, it's our day again, isn't it? Valentine's Day has always been our day. I told you that from the day you proposed to me. You ever think about that day?_

_Maybe you don't even remember. You were just finishing up your residency. You didn't have a lot of money, but you wanted to take me out on a date. I said I'd pay but you insisted that you could afford it. Then I found out you took out a loan just to pay for that evening and I made you pay it back that day. But it still turned out to be the best Valentine's Day of my life. We met at that little sandwich shop by your house. We both ordered a vegie sub, and we sat down. Then you kissed me on the cheek. You said that you paid back the loan like I wanted, so this was all you could afford to do for Valentine's Day. When we finished our sandwiches, I told you I loved you. You grabbed my hand, and said, "If you love me, let's never leave each other's side. Marry me Jeanette. I want more than a Valentine, I want a wife." Then you pulled out a ring. At first I was upset that you bought the ring, until I realized that you made it yourself. You put it on my finger, and I told you that I would be yours forever. That was one of the happiest times of my life._

_I don't know why I decided to remind you of that day in this letter. I guess I was just thinking about why you make me so happy._

_Your Valentine,_

_Jeanette"_

"_To my Valentine,_

_Oh Jean, another year. It doesn't get easier. Do you remember when we were twelve and you stayed over at our house one time when Ms. Miller was out of town? There was a really bad storm outside. It never really bothered me, but it kept waking me up. When I got up one time, I went in the kitchen, and saw you sitting there. You were so scared of the thunder. I went up behind you and kissed you on the back of the head and told you it would be alright._

_It was our first kiss. It was our first Valentine's Day together. In fact, the clock just hit midnight when I kissed you. I know you probably never noticed, but I waited until midnight because I wanted to kiss you on Valentine's Day. Sure we were only twelve, but for me, that was when Valentine's Day became something special for us. We sat up the whole night talking. When the sun rose, and the rain stopped, I started to leave, but you grabbed my arm. You thanked me and said I was always able to comfort you when things were tough. Then we kissed again, but this time it wasn't on the back of the head. I whispered in your ear that I would always be there to comfort you._

_I wish I could be there to comfort you on Valentine's Day. I know it must be hard to be away from me. Just as hard as it is for me to be away from you. I just want you to know that even though I can't be there to talk to you, you can always think of that night, and maybe it will be a little bit easier._

_Do me a favor and kiss the boys for me. I still can't believe I never got to know them. I'm so sorry that I couldn't be there for them._

_If you still talk to them, tell Alvin and Theodore I miss them. I don't write them letters. They must miss me. I know I miss them. Just tell them I love them._

_Your love,_

_Simon"_

**Valentine's Day – 75 Years Old**

"_To my only true love,_

_You're getting old Simon. I can't believe what today is. Our fiftieth Valentine's Day. You have no idea how much I want to spend it with you._

_You'll notice that this letter is longer than the past fifty have been. It's because it is the last letter I will be writing you. I can't do it anymore. So I want to answer some questions that I know you have had since you opened your first letter._

_I know you are probably curious why I wrote all of these letters to you. I'll tell you. It's because I love you. Valentine's Day was always something special to us. And even though I passed away, I still wanted to be there for you on our day._

_I'm really upset that you are reading this specific letter. You see, I planned to update these every year. But if you are reading this particular letter, it means I never updated them. It means that I died before our second Valentine's Day. I wish I could have had a longer marriage to you. You know, they say most marriages end in the first year. I never thought this would be why ours would end._

_I don't know how I died, but I know one thing, it was painful for you to lose me._

_I want you to know why I chose this year to stop writing on. Today would have been our fiftieth Valentine's Day. By now, you are an old man. You have lived a long life. I want you to spend these last few years, without being bound to a person who left you when you were so young. If you need to remember me, stick our song in whatever device they have to play music now. Think of me when you hear that song._

_I have to ask you to thank Brittany for me. I asked her to keep these letters and send them to you one at a time, every Valentine's Day. She thought I was nuts at the time, but apparently she followed through on her promise._

_I don't know if there is an afterlife, but I like to think there is. I like to think that we will be together again. I like to think that I'll be able to hold you in my arms again._

_You were always able to comfort me when times were tough. That was something I was never good at doing. I don't know if these letters comforted you or made things even harder. I don't know if you ever got married. I don't know what's going on. After all, I'm dead!_

_I wish I could have been there to grow old with you. Maybe we'll have another chance someday. I need to ask you a favor. I need you to save these letters, and when you die, I need them to go to our family. I don't want our love to ever leave the Earth. I want someone in our family to read one of these letters every year. And if you ever did join me in the tradition, maybe they'll have some letters to read from you too._

_Someday, we will be together again. I hope it isn't for another fifty years, but I know it will be sooner than that. You're getting up there in age for a chipmunk._

_Until then,_

_Jeanette"_

"_To my only true love,_

_You must think I'm crazy Jean. To carry on like nothing happened in all of these letters. But we both know something did happen. Something horrible happened. Somehow, I died. I was going to update these letters each year, but I guess I never got the chance to change the first drafts._

_I don't know how, and I don't know when, but I know that in our first year of marriage, I left you. For that, I will always be sorry._

_I hope life hasn't been too difficult for you since I left._

_You've probably figured out what I'm going to say in this letter, since it's the only one of the past fifty that admits what actually happened._

_This is the last one Jean. I want you to move on with your life. I hope you have a great husband, and maybe a few more children._

_I know it must have been hard for you to read these letters year after year, but I'm glad you did. It seems like our love is still alive somehow._

_Next Valentine's Day, if you miss me, you can play our song and read some of the old letters again. But I'm done writing to you my love. It's time to move on._

_I've always been a man of science. For me, there was no proof of an afterlife, so it didn't exist. That was until I turned twelve. That was until our Valentine's Day kiss. That day I knew there was an afterlife, because I knew that no force, not even death, could keep us apart._

_In a couple of hundred years, you will also pass on. Maybe a little sooner, but I don't mind waiting. When that happens, you can come here with me, and I'll play our song, and we'll have our dance._

_I want you to make sure that the kids get these letters. I hope that you wrote some to, although I doubt you wrote one every year, it would be nice if they had something to remember both of us by when you're gone._

_Just think of it Jean. Maybe our great, great, great grand-kids will hear one of these letters, and know that they are there because of our love._

_I really hope it happens. I don't want our love to end._

_Kiss the kids for me, and tell everybody that I love them._

_Your husband through all eternity,_

_Simon"_

A teenage chipmunk stood up from his chair. His face was covered in tears. "Is that the last one?"

"I'm afraid so."

He turned his head, "Dad, you never told me what happened?"

He shook his head, "I guess it's time for you to know. Why don't you sit down?"

The chipmunk sat back in his chair. "Okay, tell me."

"You know, when I was growing up, both of my parents were gone. I never knew either of them at all."

"I know."

"And you know that my Uncle Alvin and Aunt Brittany raised me."

"Yeah."

"Well, before my parents died, they wrote these letters. Each of them thought they would write the letters for the other to read, but neither of them counted on the fact that they would never be separated for a moment. They died together. They died on February 13th, the day before their first Valentine's Day. That day, my aunt and uncle took me in, and they read me the first letters as an infant. Every year, they've read one of those letters to me. Even as an adult I would come to their house on Valentine's Day to hear a letter. When Aunt Brittany died, my uncle started coming to my house on Valentine's Day to keep the tradition. Then when I had you, he gave me the letters, and told me it was time to tell my parents' story. That's when I started reading them to you."

"How did they die?"

"My parents?"

"Yeah?"

"I guess you're old enough to hear the story. I was about your age when I heard it. But it isn't an easy story to hear. Are you sure?"

He shook his head.

"Okay. It was about ten at night the day before Valentine's Day. We lived in a small apartment by the hospital my dad worked at. It only had one bedroom, so my parents slept in the living room on a pull out couch. They had me and my brother in the bedroom in the cribs. That apartment had a lot of problems with it. There was a fire. It was caused by the wiring."

"How did you make it out?"

The father began to cry, "My parents. The fire was in the bedroom. The two of them could have left the house, but they wouldn't leave us. My dad kicked open the door of the bedroom. He crawled on the ground to my crib. He couldn't see anything because of the smoke, but he was able to get to me by the sound of my crying. He pulled me out of the room and gave me to my mom. Then he went back in to get my brother. My dad was so smart. He knew what happened, but he ignored science for that one time in his life. He knew that he was in that room too long, and that my brother couldn't have survived. He spent another ten minutes crawling around the room, trying to find a path to my brother. He never did. He died from smoke inhalation."

"What about grandma?"

"The firefighters wouldn't let her back in. But she pushed past them. She went in to save Simon and my brother. She was only a few feet into the building when it collapsed."

"I'm sorry dad."

"It's okay."

"I'm going to miss the letters. I always liked listening to them. It kind of made me feel like I knew them. They always told stories and talked about each other."

"Well you've only heard the last sixteen of them, next year we'll start from the beginning."

"Are the first few just as good?"

"I don't remember them, I was an infant."

"There's just one thing I don't understand?"

"What is it?"

"How was it that both of them started and stopped writing letters at the same time, if neither of them ever read the other one's first letter?"

"I don't know. Maybe we'll find out next year that they agreed to do this in advance. I never heard why they started writing these. But you know what I think?"

"What?"

"I always liked to think that neither of them knew. I like to think that they were so perfect together, that they both came up with the same idea."

"I think you're right dad."

"I hope I am."

"Dad, do you ever think I'll find someone that special to me?"

"I hope so. I wish everybody did. But they had something special. Not too many people find that kind of happiness. That's why we have to hold on to these letters, and pass them down from generation to generation. Simon and Jeanette's love is something worth holding onto."

The two of them hugged and started to walk away. "Let's get to bed son."

"Dad, before bed, can we play it?"

"Of course."

The father walked to an old stereo and put on a song.

Simon's voice came on.

"Jeanette, this is for you. To listen to when I can't play it for you in person. It's the song that came on when I proposed to you. It made us laugh. You said it was the perfect song to come on at that moment. Because it was perfect for that day. It's our song. For my Jeanette."

Simon began to sing their song, 'My Funny Valentine'

As the song came to an end, Simon stopped singing, and began to speak again. "You are my Valentine Jeanette. You always will be. And this will be our song for as long as this is our day. I sing this song only for you. Only, to my Valentine."

* * *

><p>(The lyrics to the song were removed to conform to the site rules, but I highly recommend reading them)<p> 


End file.
